Boston Wasn't Ready
by GayAndReadyToSlay
Summary: Takes place in s2. An unexpected event shocks the whole town and with many citizens' remaining hate for Regina, the former Evil Queen realises she must leave, at least for some time. Emma isn't going to let her go alone. Soon they find themselves on their way to Boston for a little adventure and perhaps they will find there more than either of them anticipated.
1. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**AN:** Hi! Quick note first, this story takes place in s2 after Emma and Snow come back from EF. There's no Cora, no Neal and no Greg. At least for now. Firstly I want to apologise in advance for any mistakes that might be in this story, they are all mine and, well, there might be quite a few of them beacuse obviously I'm no good writer, plus I'm posting this on archivesofourown as well and, man, I find it so much more chaotic to post here as well haha. I don't have the brain power for this site. Anyway, I will let you go now. Enjoy. Maja out x

**Boston Wasn't Ready **

_**Chapter 1: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody**_

If you told Emma Swan that she would find herself in a diner owned by Red Riding Hood's granny, celebrating her and her mother's comeback from the Enchanted Forest, she would most likely call you delusional. But that was before. Before Storybrooke, before a ten year old boy knocked on her door in Boston and introduced himself as her son. Now she is, in fact, doing just that - having a little celebration with her family and friends at Granny's. On top of that, she actually enjoys it. Perhaps it's not perfect, they could definitely do without her parents' too sweet for her liking behaviour or Leroy's drunk shouting if you ask her, but it feels good nonetheless. It feels real.

Although she feels good in there, surrounded by her family at last, Emma can't shake off the feeling that something is missing. She also can't quite point out what is it exactly that bothers her. That is of course until she studies her surroundings and realises that even though Granny's is full tonight, there's no sight of one person whose presence would have definitely been noticed, had she made it to the diner.

Regina Mills.

"Henry?" Her son, who is halfway done with his burger, but it is clear that he won't be able to finish it anytime soon, turns to her with confusion in his eyes at the blonde's tone. "Where's your mom?"

Not receiving an answer, she continues, even though Emma's quite sure she already knows exactly why his son's adoptive mother isn't with them.

"Henry, what did your mom say when you asked her to come along with us?" She watches him look anywhere but her and immediately knows that her theory is soon going to be proven true.

"Well, I- you see, I didn't exactly-"

"Yeah, you didn't. That's the whole problem, kid. I recall quite well telling you to invite your mom to come with us here for the celebration. Was there something unclear in that or is there another reason why you decided to ignore me?" When his eyes finally met hers they reflect only two emotions, confusion and shame, Emma finds herself rather disappointed upon seeing no regret there.

"No I mean- Emma, I just thought... she's The Evil Queen, right? I mean, I didn't think it would be-" She doesn't like it, oh, Emma doesn't like it at all. Turns out that being the responsible one of the two parents doesn't really feel that good. Regina was usually the one to play that part, but well, _looks like it's my turn now_, Emma thinks. She sighs and with that starts to stand up.

"Okay, okay. Stand up, we are going."

"I'm sorry! But Emma it's- it's not late, no one's going home yet, come on, can we stay?! Can we stay, please?"

"Henry, your mom might have been an Evil Queen once, but she's changed. She saved my and Mary- Snow's life. She deserves more than to be tossed away the second we don't need her to magic something up. How do you think she feels now? What you did was not cool, kid. So now we are going to make it up to her."

She guides Henry to the door, exchanging quick goodbyes along the way with her parents and Ruby, dismissively giving them an explanation that _yes, everything is fine_ and _yes, she really must go now_ because Henry is tired, or she is, or any other believable excuse.

Once outside, a mother and a son walk towards a yellow bug parked near the diner.

"You're lucky my baby- uh, I mean, my _car_ stayed here this whole time. Otherwise I would make you walk all the way up to the mansion. Get inside, kid." He follows the order silently, trying hard not to ask all the questions he has for his blond mother at once. However once she takes the seat behind the wheel, he can't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"What are we going to do?" She seems to think of an answer for a while and then turns to him looking rather seriously, which frankly isn't much of a common look for her.

"You know what your mom once told me? That, uh, what were her words exactly? ...right, that not having someone is the worst curse imaginable." He looks at her, confused as to what exactly is her point. Realising that she's waiting for him to reply, he does.

"So?" She smiles then, something like excitement looking back at him from her emerald eyes.

"_So_, we are going to make sure that she has someone tonight. _Ha_, even two someone's."

Emma has many assets, great jokes, capacious stomach, ability to drink to the point of passing out and still having no hangover in the morning, yeah, some may even call her superhuman. But thinking something through before actually doing it? Yeah, no, that's not the way she does things. Which, in fact, she kind of regrets now. Because standing nervously in front of the white door of mayoral mansion she realised that perhaps Regina doesn't want to see her. In fact, why would she want to see her? Then again she has Henry with her so what could go wrong, right? Many things. Many things could go wrong and that's what makes the blonde kick herself mentally for not thinking of it before. Even though she's not quite sure why she even cares so much. But she does and now she's waiting for her son's adoptive mother to open the door for them and let them inside, and frankly what is she going to tell her once the door opens anyway?

Which it does shortly after Henry knocks on it. Regina looks quite... different. She doesn't wear any shoes, her hair's pulled together into a comfortable (and obviously short) ponytail, she's still wearing makeup but visibly less, which is no surprise, it was a long day after all. Her eyes are slightly red and all of this takes Emma by surprise. It might be the reason why she doesn't hear Regina's clearly surprised voice asking what they're doing there and if everything alright. She does hear Henry's response though.

"We came to watch a movie, grandma doesn't have any nice ones." There's something that looks a lot like disappointment in Regina's eyes but it fades away quickly. Yet, it's enough for Emma to notice, and her son's words are enough to make her nudge him and sent a disapproving look his way.

"What he meant to say was that we came for dinner." As she grins at the brunette, Henry pushes past his other mother and makes his way inside the mansion without saying another word (traitor). Regina stares at the blonde for a little longer, looking as if she's waiting for something to happen, since nothing does and it is clear that Emma isn't joking, she steps aside to let the other woman in.

"I must say I didn't expect anyone tonight. I'm afraid a few slices of apple pie is all I have in the fridge. Forgive me for prying, but may I ask what is it really that you're doing here, Miss Swan?" She closes the door after Emma steps inside and gives her a challenging look. Only then does Emma realise how small Regina actually is without her heels on, their height difference could even make the blonde admit that the other woman looks cute. But it's Regina Mills standing in front of her, and Regina Mills... well, Regina Mills simply can't be "cute". Right?

"Let's just say that as much as I like Granny and would never question the quality of her food, I craved something homemade tonight. Your cooking abilities made quite an impression on our kid. He never missed an occasion to mock my attempts at making a dinner and comparing it to yours." Look on Regina's face? Unforgettable. Emma's grumbling stomach? Stupid because… _why now_?

"Uh, sorry."

"Miss Swan, didn't you just have a dinner with your family?"

"It was more of a party really and there wasn't a lot of food actually so, yes and no. By the way, apple pie will do just fine, thanks." Regina scoffs at this as she heads towards the kitchen. Emma following just a few steps behind her.

"Thanks? Who said you'll get any? I have a son to feed, after all."

"Oh come on! Regina, I'm starving here! Don't you see?" Emma speeds up to stand before her and make a dramatic display of her acting talent (or lack of thereof) by playing out a scene displaying her craving for food, which ends up looking more as if she's choking. The brunette watches her unamused and pushes past her after a while.

"If a slice of apple pie is what it takes for you to stop this ridiculous show you're putting up right now, then I suppose I'm ready to make that sacrifice."

"Thank you Madame Mayor, I feel honoured." Emma sits down by the island in the middle of a mostly

white kitchen (too white and light for an Evil Queen to have if you ask her, _isn't she supposed to have an obsession with black or something?_) and watches Regina retrieve an apple pie. It doesn't go unnoticed to her that the pie does in fact look fresh and there's not even a slice eaten. She frowns at that but decides it's better not to poke a bear. That's also when she realises that their son kind of... disappeared.

"Where's Henry?"

"He went upstairs." And that's all it takes for him to come back because the next thing they hear are his heavy footsteps as he runs down the stairs.

"No running in the house." The brunette scolds him without even turning around as she puts slices of a pie on two plates. Henry murmurs something under his breath (something that sounds a lot like "whatever") and sits down on another stool next to Emma.

"I heard you were on a party at Granny's? Was it... fun?" Regina's attempt at conversation is nothing but awkward. The blonde notices the hesitance in the brunette's voice and she can't really blame her for it. Henry keeps pushing her away after all, it's no surprise that she's afraid of saying the wrong thing by accident and possibly making the situation even worse.

"It was fun." He replies hesitantly, eyes focused on a plate with his favourite pie that Regina put before him. Not that he would ever admit to liking it anyway. "Until Emma forced me to leave that is."

"That's a low bow, kid. Not cool." The blonde shakes her head and shoves the rest of her pie into her mouth.

"I apologise for your mother, Henry. If you really want to, you may head back to the diner, there's a chance everyone is still there." Such a comment probably wouldn't make Emma's head snap upwards if it wasn't for how tired and sad the brunette woman sounded. Which means Emma has to save the day, in probably the most stupid way imaginable because... well, she might be a saviour but she is still Emma Swan above all. She reaches for her phone and hits play on a random song from one of her playlists.

"Kid, please, we can have a way better party."

It starts with _Rude_ by MAGIC! and it doesn't take long for Henry to join Emma in singing. By the time _Hall of Fame_ is finished and _Drive By_ starts, the sheriff and her son are already up and about showing off their dancing moves. Regina stands still on the other side of the island and watches them, pretending to be uninterested. Occasional shakes of her head and the way the corners of her lips lift upwards give her away though.

Five songs and half of the apple pie later, Emma realises that it is probably time for them to go. And so soon she finds herself by the door once again with Henry already running to her car and Regina standing still, her hand on the door but the brown eyes never leave the little boy as he makes his way into the car. Eventually she looks at Emma who stands awkwardly before her, hands in the pockets of her jeans and eyes focused on the floor.

"Remember about the meeting tomorrow, Miss Swan." At that the blonde's eyes snap up.

"What? Tomorrow is a meeting with all these folks from uh, a council? Or something. I've never been to one of those, I didn't know I have to attend them."

"I'm aware, Sheriff, however I believe it is important for you to stay up to date when it comes to the recent events in town and considering your recent absence, it would do good for you to know what happened while you were away. Tomorrow's meeting will provide you all the needed information. Additionally I must discuss some paperwork that your father took care of while you and your lovely mother were wandering around the Enchanted Forest. Turns out there's someone worse at filling in the reports than you, congratulations."

"I don't know what is your problem with my reports." She murmurs under her breath but the brunette hears it regardless.

"The little drawings of unicorns or cowboys in the corners are one."

"Uh, okay. What time does this meeting start? And didn't Snow take over the mayor position anyway, why are you organising the meeting?" The brunette straightens her shirt and picks up an imaginative fluff from her arm as she avoids the blonde's gaze.

"Yes, she did. However, she required my help with paperwork and organisation of the office. I'm helping the town this way, to... show that I have good intentions. The meeting takes place at 9am."

"Okay... okay. Well, I guess I should go now." She turns around and steps outside just to turn around once more and find herself facing the brunette again with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you, you know, for saving me and Mar- Snow. Yeah, uh, thanks for, well, that."

"Eloquent as always. Nine o'clock, Miss Swan. Don't be late." Emma puts her hand over her heart in an overdramatic gesture as she slowly backs away from the door.

"I wouldn't dare, Madame Not Official Mayor."


	2. Another Boring Day in Storybrooke

**AN: **Here goes chapter two. I warn you beforehand , there is gun use and hostage situation (kinda) in this chapter. Nothing too extreme or explicit, but still, it's there. Hope you'll enjoy reading. Maja out x

**Boston Wasn't Ready**

_**Chapter 2: Another Boring Day in Storybrooke**_

"Shit, shit, _shit_…"

You could say that there are two types of people in the world. Those who think that people learn from their mistakes, and those who, well, don't think at all. As much as Emma would like to say otherwise, it appears that she belongs to the latter group. That is, if her current situation is any indication.

It's another beautiful day in Storybrooke, in spite of forecasted rain, the sky is cloudless. On this sunny and promising Friday morning, Emma Swan is already on her way to the meeting at the Town Hall. You may wonder, what's wrong then? Perhaps the fact that it's eighteen minutes past nine o'clock, which means Emma is already late.

Town's famous Saviour has never been a punctual person, then again she's never really had any reason to be one. Things change though, and now her reason is probably sitting in a meeting next to an empty chair, pissed and plotting perfect murder of town's Sheriff.

_She's going to kill me... no, she will make me attend every each one of those dull meetings, then kill me. Then bring me back and kill me again. _Emma thinks as she enters the Town Hall and runs towards the conference room. She stops just before the door, takes a couple of deep breaths, straightens her jacket and finally steps in quietly.

The good news? Not many people actually pay her any attention. They are focused on Mary Margaret who is in the middle of a discussion with Kathryn. And Emma could bet all her money that the notes in front of her mother are actually detailed instructions written by Regina. But nothing lasts forever and where there are good news, there are bad too. In this case they appear in a shape of a brunette woman sending a disapproving look her way.

Emma tries to look anywhere but a pair of chocolate eyes burning her on the spot as she makes her way to her seat. _And who sat her next to Regina, anyway?_

By now the discussion's topic has changed and two more people joined it, the blonde has no idea what they are talking about anymore and frankly she doesn't want to find out. Regina doesn't appear to be interested either because roughly five minutes later she writes something down on a post-it note and discreetly pushes it in front of Emma for her to notice. The sheriff looks down and reads the short note. She's not shocked at all by how elegant Regina's handwriting is.

"_You're late. Do you struggle with reading the clock, Miss Swan? Perhaps Henry could give you some lessons._"

The smartest response would probably be the lack of thereof. Let Regina have this win since she is kind of right, Emma did promise not to be late after all (well, kind of) and could manage it if it wasn't for her craving for sleep until last minute… and then some. But as much as the blonde has never been punctual, she's never been one to back down from a challenge either, even if it is what she should do. This is no exception. She proceeds to write a quick response underneath Regina's message and frowns upon her messy handwriting. She stands no chance against the brunette when it comes to that one.

Regina doesn't spare her even as much as a glance, as she turns her focus to the note again.

"_I think Aurora's sleeping tendencies rubbed off on me. Better question is why are you conversing with town's best sheriff on such an important meeting. Bored yet, Your Majesty?_"

She sees Regina roll her eyes as she turns the paper on the other side and starts to write a reply. Meanwhile, Emma pretends to listen to Belle asking for funds to renovate the library and she continues to play with her pen, which gains her a disapproving look from The Blue Fairy, _really, a Fairy-Nun who essentially enslaved dwarves into mining some pixie-mixie dust for them is going to judge her?_

She feels more than sees the post-it note make it back to her as it brushes her left hand ever so slightly.

"_Being in the same room as your charming mother for that long is already a torture. I think we can both agree that listening to her voice is more than anyone can endure. Has villagers' lack of hygienic tendencies rubbed off on you as well? There is toothpaste in the left corner of your lips._"

Emma's hand snapps to her mouth immediately to brush off the remains of her toothpaste. Embarrassed, but not about to let the other woman win so easily, she's about to write her response but her mother's high voice makes her hands freeze.

"Emma?"

"Um- yes, uh- I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly. What was it that you were saying?" She sends her best innocent smile and hopes her mother doesn't dwell on how distracted her daughter was just seconds earlier.

"I was just saying that we could use someone from the Sheriff Office on the Festival on Sunday. Of course, we don't anticipate any danger to arise but you can never be too safe. Would you mind?"

"Oh, uh no, I mean sure. I'll be there."

Snow turns her attention back to Kathryn once again. Emma sighs in relief and glances to her left to see Regina already writing another message. She vaguely sees a tall woman with dark hair pulled into a neat bun enter the room quietly. It's enough for the blonde to recognise her though. She met mayor's secretary too many times back when Regina led the town not to recognise her now. To her surprise the woman, _Ophelia?, Olivia?_, doesn't walk up to Snow, instead she stops just between her and Regina. She leans down and whispers something to the brunette.

_Did she just tell Regina to stand up?_

"Excuse me?" Regina clearly doesn't intend to be as subtle as her former secretary, her voice instantly draws the attention of most of the people in the room.

"I said stand up." Emma has to give it for her, that woman is one hell of a brave person for trying to give Regina orders and remaining calm all at once.

"I think I'll remain seated. Is there something that requires my attention?" Regina isn't one to let people affect her easily either so her voice remains just as calm with a little bit of scorn to it. The sheriff can't say the same about herself, she feels uneasy, her instincts basically screaming at her that something is wrong. Were she to react earlier, the upcoming month would go entirely different, Emma can't know about that in the moment though and so she remains still, her confused gaze never leaving the tall woman's face who now stands between her and Regina.

Following ten seconds feel like hours and yet everything happens so fast at the same time. Emma catches a glance of a gun that somehow found itself in the secretary's hand, she sees it only for a short while, too short to even try and disarm the woman, before there are two shots fired towards the ceiling.

"I told you to stand up." The woman says for the third time, her voice still calm but much stronger, louder and dripping with venom. Although the order isn't addressed to her, Emma is the first one to jump out of her seat, she freezes as soon as the woman aims at her. It's a warning, the blonde knows it all too well. _Try something and you are going down._ Emma isn't about to test her, especially that the woman backed away just enough so no one can actually make it to her in time shorter than it would take her to fire that gun, perhaps even a few times. Some of the people present in the room hid under the table near their chairs, some remain still, too shocked and scared to move an inch. But Emma is focused on one person only, the one who is now held at gunpoint. With her hands in the air, Regina slowly stands up, a movement of her wrist doesn't go unnoticed to anyone but nothing happens. Sometimes magic is an answer, it was proven in the past. Sadly, it looks like this time it's not.

"Don't bother. Your magic won't work on me."

"Odette, you have no idea what you are doing."

_Odette, well now I at least have her name. Goddammit Swan, why didn't you take your gun with you? Oh right, because it was supposed to be just a boring meeting for god's sake._ Emma puts her hands in the air as well hoping it will be enough to convince the woman not to take her down as she steps forward slowly.

"Odette, I'm Sheriff Swan, you know me. Please put the gun down and let's talk. I'm sure whatever misunderstanding you and Regina have can be-"

"Talk? You want to talk? Too bad that isn't what I came here for. I have nothing to say, and whatever it is that you want to talk about, well, frankly I don't care. So all of you just stay quiet. Your Majesty." She gestures for Regina to move to her right, the former mayor complies. There's a part of Emma that is surprised that Regina doesn't put up a fight, then again there's a huge part of Emma that panics and feels nothing but fear at the sight before her and… no, she isn't surprised at all because who would even think of putting up a fight when they are held at gunpoint? However, Regina does speak up then.

"Let them go. Whatever this is about, it's clearly between us. Let those people go."

"Stay quiet and kneel." For a few seconds nobody moves, nobody does even as much as breath or blink. Then the attacker loses her cool at last and moves closer to Regina as she shouts.

"I said _kneel_!" Emma can't believe what she's seeing. In front of her there are two women. Regina Mills, the strongest and most feared person the blonde has ever known personally, kneeling before a tall secretary who holds her at gunpoint. Suddenly the sheriff feels both cold and extreme heat at once, she wants to move, to say something, do something, anything. Yet she can't even open her lips, let alone speak up. She is the sheriff, the law in this town. And she is utterly helpless in the time of need.

"Let them go." The woman, Odette, laughs softly for a while then lets out a sigh and her head turns to the side to glance at the rest of the people.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for, go! You are of no use or worth to me." Twenty chaotic, messy seconds later the room is occupied by three people only.

"You can't save everyone Saviour."

"I sure can try."

"Not everyone deserves to be saved. Besides, don't you think I would be making a favour to so many citizens of this quaint town? Henry, for one? He would be rather pleased to know that the Evil Queen is no more, wouldn't he?" Regina's eyes light up with soft lilac at this, though the hurt in them is easily noticeable.

"Don't you dare talk about my son."

"I thought Queens were trained to be quiet and yet you just won't _shut up_."

What happens next Emma won't be able to understand for a long time. Well, maybe not exactly what happens next, but what will follow.

Odette fetches Regina a blow with the back of her gun. The Saviour doesn't know how or why but she suddenly feels a crystal knife materialising in her hand, as soon as it appears the blade is gone though. It flies with incredible speed towards the attacker. Odette manages to take a step to the side and so the knife cuts through her cheek but doesn't hurt her any further. Her pale skin drowns in crimson and, well, there is definitely going to be a scar there. Only now does Emma realise that the brunette dropped her weapon when she had jumped to escape the blade. The saviour jumps forward immediately but before she is even close to the secretary, Odette throws something that looks a lot like sparkling sand at her feet. She is gone in a blink of an eye.

"Now I know why I never attended those meetings before."

— • —

Once the paramedics are done checking Regina out, the brunette finds herself sitting beside Emma in her ugly deathtrap of a car. Since the sheriff and the former mayor share a connection (called Henry), David insisted on taking over the investigation, at least for now. Considering that Regina's life still might be in danger, she was assigned protection. And because Storybrooke's sheriff department is limited to two workers, it's Emma who has to keep the brunette safe. The two of them slowly drive towards the mansion. Emma's fingers continue to tap nervously on the wheel as they drive past the houses of many oblivious, although not for much longer, citizens of their town.

"Is Henry staying with Snow?" Regina's voice is emotionless and slightly quieter than usual. Emma swallows nervously before she replies.

"Yeah. He doesn't know what happened." The brunette nods but doesn't turn to look at her driver.

There are times when the right thing to say is not to say anything. Emma is pretty sure that right now is exactly that kind of time. But she simply can't stay silent.

"Regina, are you okay?" The woman turns to her at last, showing off the bruise forming on her left cheek.

"Do I look okay to you, Sheriff?" _Right, stupid question._ That doesn't help to calm the blonde down at all, so Emma does what she knows best - she keeps talking.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Why, thank you, Miss Swan, for such faith in me and giving me time to cool down after I was assaulted and held at gunpoint. You couldn't wait, could you?"

"That's not- uh, okay… okay, sorry." They fall silent for a few minutes. As Emma parks in front of the mansion, it's Regina who speaks up before they leave the vehicle.

"Odette was a daughter of one of the officers of my army. He died during the war with your mother's forces. Her mother couldn't handle the loss she- she passed away too. After that I gave her a place to live in and a job to keep herself occupied, you could say she became my Belle." The saviour almost chokes at those words.

"You mean… you and her?" Regina eyes her questioningly before she understands what Emma is implying and rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Not like that Miss Swan. She took care of my library." This time, the sheriff knows not to push further and so she changes the subject quickly as they leave the car.

"You couldn't use your magic against her, why?"

"She had a powerful magical object with herself that created an anti-magic barrier around her. I could break through it, but it takes time and concentration, neither of which I had."

"How did I break through it then?"

"That's an excellent question, Miss Swan." Emma steps inside the mansion and turns to close the door behind her, Regina clearly doesn't plan to wait for her or continue their conversation as she continues to walk further into the house.

"I'd like to be left alone, Miss Swan. Keep yourself occupied, just don't make too much noise. You'll be sleeping in the guest room." The last Emma sees of Regina Mills that day is the brunette climbing the stairs, most likely on her way to the master bedroom.

Sometimes you find yourself in a position of being the one who should reassure someone who needs it. It's likely that you don't actually know how to do that. However, if your name is Emma Swan, you know only one thing about reassuring others: not to do it because you will fail miserably and make everything worse. With that thought in mind, the blonde makes her way to the living room and takes out her phone to dial Henry. Her last thought before she hits the 'call' button?

_Fucking hell._


	3. Cereals, sandwiches and counting to ten

**AN: **Hey, this chapter is shorter and tbh it's kinda boring, so I apologise for that. I wanted to include festival part in this chapter but I really don't wanna rush it so I figured I will just dedicate a separate chapter to it. Hope you enjoy anyways, don't hesitate to share your thoughts and let me know that someone is actually reading this story ^^ Maja out x

**Boston Wasn't Ready**

_**Chapter 3: Cereals, sandwiches and counting to ten**_

When Emma makes her way to Regina's kitchen on Saturday morning, she is surprised to find out that the brunette hasn't gotten up yet. It is only eight in the morning, but as far as she is aware, the former mayor gets up early, at least according to Henry. She decides not to think of it much, yesterday was pretty crazy and she supposes even Queens deserve a rest after something like that.

She is a saviour and yet finding a bowl and some cereals takes her about ten minutes, she would probably laugh at that, but she is hungry so the situation seems tragic to her at the moment rather than funny. Seated at the kitchen island at last, she pushes the spoon with cereal into her mouth as she checks out her phone. What catches her attention is Henry's message saying:

"_I'm going fishing with Ruby and Leroy today! I'll see you at the festival tomorrow, right? Grandma said you'll be there. When are you gonna be back home?_"

_Festival?_ Emma assumed this whole thing will be canceled since, well, Odette is somewhere out there. She may not have her gun anymore but it doesn't mean she's not dangerous. She has to talk about it with Snow, firstly though, she must text Henry back. Emma told him what happened, vaguely anyway. She left some bits unsaid, he knows the most important part though - Emma has to keep an eye on Regina for her own good.

"_I'll be back once we know that your mom is safe. You can always come over y'know? I'm sure your mom would be happy to have you here._"

She knows that her son won't reply to that offer anyway. He never does. Having found Snow's number on her contact list, she hits the call button. If Emma is being honest with herself, she kind of hopes her mother doesn't answer. But she also knows that if Henry is already up so early, then Snow is too.

"_Good morning darling._"

"Yeah, uh- hi. I need to talk to you about something." She frowns as she realises that there's no more cereals left in the bowl.

"_Of course, what is it?_"

"You are still going to organise this festival thing on Sunday…?" Fifteen minutes later Emma has already listed every each one of the reasons as to why an event such as the one Snow is planning, is the worst idea right now. Despite her reasonable arguments, her mother stubbornly believes that an event like this is exactly what the town needs, to show that they are not afraid and to spread hope.

"I don't care about your spreading hope quest, Regina's life might still be in danger. I am responsible for keeping her safe, I'm not going to risk her safety just to spend some time on some picnic festival, and by the way I still don't even know what this whole thing is about. So don't use your teacher voice on me now, because guess what, it doesn't work on adults. I'm hanging up now." She sighs, frustrated beyond the scale with her mother's careless approach to Regina's safety. Just when she thinks she can have a few minutes to herself, the sound of Regina clearing her voice echoes within the room and makes Emma jump ever so slightly in her seat, startled by the unexpected appearance of the other woman, she turns around to face the brunette. She doesn't know where that feeling comes from but she is disappointed to see that Regina is already put together for the day. Her makeup on, outfit professional as always and there are heels on her feet. Ever since Emma saw the brunette looking so comfortable when she came over with Henry on Thursday, she can't erase that image from her memory. She also can't help the desire to see it again. Realising that the blonde doesn't intend to speak up, Regina breaks the silence with a short statement that confuses Emma to no end.

"You will go to the festival tomorrow." It's not a question, it sounds like an order really. As the sheriff continues to stare at the brunette in pure confusion, the former mayor makes her way around the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"What?"

"Really, Miss Swan, if you are having issues with hearing, perhaps you should visit a doctor. I said you _will_ go to the festival tomorrow." Emma swallows the last portion of her cereals and considers filling the bowl for the third time, in the end she just stands up to clean after herself, not willing to risk Regina commenting on her childish breakfast choices.

"Regina, have you gone completely mad? Someone tried to kill you yesterday, I'm not going to that stupid festival." Regina's frown at the word 'mad' doesn't go unnoticed to the blonde.

"There will be children there, Miss Swan. And Odette doesn't work alone, someone with magic helps her. I know that Ruby Lucas and the dwarves volunteered to keep an eye on the crowd, but they don't have magic. If Odette and her helper try to wreak havoc, they won't be able to stop them. You have to be there." It takes awhile for Emma to sink in the other woman's words. She understands her reasoning but…

"How do you know if Odette works with someone?" Regina turns to face her and leans against the counter. She blows at the steaming hot, dark liquid in the cup in her hands and slowly brings it to her lips.

"You have to work on improving your deduction skills, Sheriff." Emma gives her an unamused look and waits for the brunette to continue.

"Odette had a magical object that protected her from magic. Those kind of objects, believe it or not, weren't rare in the Enchanted Forest. In Storybrooke, however, they are useless. You have to activate them with magic in order to use them." She falls silent once again and takes a few sips of her coffee before proceeding.

"Although Odette has a lot of knowledge about magic, she isn't a sorceress." Emma feels stupid for understanding Regina's theory only now, but she knows this is not the time to dwell on it.

"So she had someone activate it for her?"

"Precisely, additionally she escaped using fairy dust. If my information is correct, fairies protect their dust with magic. I doubt Odette would be able to break through their spells on her own, again, a magic user helped her."

"And because we know what Odette looks like, it's unlikely for her to show in public. But we don't know who her partner in crime is. They could show up at the festival without us knowing it's them. Well, that… makes sense. Haven't you thought about career in police department?" The blonde chuckles.

"I wouldn't want to outshine you, sheriff. It could have a damaging effect on your ego." Emma sends a forced smile in the former mayor's way, but the brunette remains unaffected as she smirks to herself sipping from the cup. The blonde thinks of everything she just found out, she sincerely loathes to admit that Regina is right. She does have to attend the festival tomorrow.

"I'm not going to leave you on your own. You will have to go with me." She smiles then because she can still take that little victory, and that's better than nothing, right?

"I'm afraid I can't accompany you, Sheriff, after all, someone tried to kill me yesterday, or have you forgotten already?" The playful tone Regina is using makes Emma sigh in frustration, the blonde isn't going to give up though. Firstly, because she really can't leave the brunette alone and secondly, she knows the former mayor doesn't want to go to the festival. Which is precisely why Emma has to make her go.

"You'll go under the disguise. I'm sure you can magic up some camouflage." She rolls her eyes at the blonde's shit eating grin and walks away. Emma stands up from her seat and starts following the other woman, unsure of where she is headed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss Swan, but I no, I can't just 'magic up some camouflage'. Magic works differently in this world. I prefer to do some research before putting a spell on myself." Emma nods and continues to follow the other woman inside her study, that is until Regina turns abruptly and the blonde almost bumps into her. She murmurs a quick apology and takes a step backwards.

"Why are you following me, Miss Swan?"

"I, uh- I'm keeping you company?"

"It's neither needed nor asked for."

"Um, I'm trying to help?"

"Your help isn't required." Emma sighs and eyes the ceiling. Some say counting to ten helps to calm down, the blonde is displeased to find out that this technique doesn't help her at all. Finally green eyes glance back at smirking Regina and _god, she is so happy with herself isn't she_.

"Oh come on, Regina. I'm _bored to death_."

"Of course, we can't have that." The brunette turns around and walks further inside the study, Emma following closely behind. Without looking back, the sorceress says dismissively.

"Just stay quiet and let me read, Miss Swan."

— • —

Silence may even save your life sometime, horror movies prove that each time. If Emma's life ever depended on staying quiet, well, she would be a dead woman. It hasn't been even five minutes since Regina sat at her desk and started reading a big, old book that Emma didn't even see her retrieve from anywhere. It just… was there. The blonde on the other hand, lay down on the couch, facing the ceiling. But those five minutes felt like hours and that's already too much for the sheriff.

"So, what's up?" _Lame, Emma, so lame._

"Miss Swan, it's been five minutes."

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"..."

"What is that book about?"

"Nothing you would understand."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hey, aren't you hungry?"

"Miss Swan, I asked you to stay quiet."

"Yeah, okay."

"..."

"I'm just asking because you didn't eat breakfast today so-"

"No, Miss Swan, I'm not hungry. Now, quiet."

"..."

"So what is that festival about anyway, it's some enchanted forest tradition, isn't it?" Regina sighs as she closes the book strongly enough for the dust to make her cough. Emma winces at the clear frustration she caused and murmurs an apology.

"Sorry…"

"Yes, you said as much." The brunette makes her way to the couch in front of Emma, and sits on it taking a sip from a glass in her hand. _Is that cider? When the hell did she even get that?_

"Well? Miss Swan, you seemed to have so many questions just seconds ago. Please, don't let me stop you from educating yourself then. Ask." The blonde sits up, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her childish posture and behaviour.

"It's Emma and I just- no one really explained to me what this festival is about. Mary Mar- I mean, Snow, said that it's a tradition from the Enchanted Forest so I thought-"

"Yes, it was a tradition for families to spend time together under the night sky of the last evening of September." The fact that Regina avoids her gaze doesn't go unnoticed to the blonde, but she decides against addressing that.

"So was it like a huge thing? Everyone met up and celebrated.. uh, what was it that you celebrated anyway?"

"No, there was no big gathering. Families had picnics, that's all. It was a celebration of magic. There were magical flowers in the Enchanted Forest that would lose their petals on the last day of September. In the evening, aforementioned petals would fly to the sky, often they would also glow with gold and blue light. Of course we have no such plants in this world, I suppose your mother wants to use that tradition to bring people together, remind them where we come from."

"Oh… that's, uh, nice? I guess? Did you enjoy those picnics back in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma watches the brunette curiously as the latter keeps her eyes on the glass in her hand.

"I've never been to one." There is something sad in Regina's voice that makes the sheriff soften and that, well, that makes her feel uncomfortable. So she does what she does best, run.

"I'll get you something to eat. You didn't eat breakfast, you must be starving." The brunette doesn't stop her as Emma exists the study and heads to the kitchen in order to prepare a sandwich for the other woman. Or two.


End file.
